The Forbidden Love
by yugiandyamifan
Summary: Prince Yugi is a fairy that has never left a castle. Yami is a human that has travled all over the world. The two worlds were never allowed to mix but they did. Now certian forces will make sure that will stay apart by any means neccessary.
1. Chapter 1

Okay I am so happy. I have gotten so many favorites for my Little Red Riding Hood Yu-Gi-Oh Style story. Thank you to Evelyn, Doragon-chann, and InuYoiushi for reviewing my story. It means alot. This is my new story so please tell me what you think.

* * *

On earth, there is a world that no human knows exists. It is hidden in a hollow tree far out into the country side, where no human dares to go. You see, to get to this wonderful country side you would have to cross the deadly marsh which was rumoured to have ogre's guarding the swamps and man eating venues fly traps. Then there's the dark forest, which is said to have an evil witch living in there and she cursed that forest herself. The trees dead looking but if you get to close they squeeze the life out of you, and the entire forest is covered in fog so you can't even see what's in front of you.

Now, you're probably asking, why is this country side protected by witches and ogre's, because inside that old hallow tree, lives the pixies and the fairies. They live together in harmony and help regenerate the earth. Everything that lives and breaths is because of the fairies and the pixies deal with the construction and planes back in the hallow.

Now, there is one law that the fairies can't break. When they cross the border (that would be when they fly over the marsh) they are in land of the humans and fairies are forbidden to talk or interact with humans.

In their world, humans are considered to be dangerous creatures and if they ever got there hands of a fairy… the things they can do are unimaginable to a fairies mind.

Now, if you must know there is one fairy that always broke the rules. Oh no, he didn't do it on purpose. He was just too curious for his own good and his curiosity is what got him in trouble.

This story is about this one fairy that broke the rules, and how he made close friends and fell in love but in order for you to understand, we would have to start this story from the beginning.

* * *

So...What did you think. Did you like it? Please Review.


	2. Introducing Yugi

So this is the first chapter. Tell me what you think and remember I support all of your idea's if you can help me make this story better.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1

I love flying, its one of the things that I do best, but that's not the only reason why I love flying. It's the freedom it gives me. When I say that though I guess it make it seem like I'm trapped or caged in, and in a way I guess I am.

"Yugi, come inside honey." I herd a voice call.

"Yes. I'm coming mom." I flew to my house through the window which didn't go unnoticed by my mother.

"Yugi we have a door, why don't you use it like a normal fairy."

"Yeah, well I just didn't want to."

My mom gave me "the look". You know that look that your parents give you when you do something wrong but there not angry? Yeah, that one.

"Yugi," my mother said, "you know you're not supposed to leave the castle unattended, you can get hurt."

Oh yeah, did I forget to mention that I'm a prince of fairly land and that I am forbidden from leaving the castle? I mean I'm eighteen and I'm not allowed to leave my home? What's with that?

"Mom, I'm fine really. Technically I didn't even leave the castle. I was flying over the castle."

"Yugi, you know that's not what I meant. It's dangerous for you to step outside this castle. There are lots of people out there that would like to hurt you and never look back. Please be more careful. If you were to get hurt, I don't know what I will do if I ever lost you." My mom started to tear up there near the end.

I rolled my eyes. I'm not an ass trust me I'm not. My mom may act like she cares about me but she's never around when I need her. She always goes off on vacation with dad and I don't see them for months on end. Then they come back, shower me with gifts and then they leave again. I mean, all I want is someone to be by my side, to have a true friend that won't leave me no matter what. But seeing as I'm not aloud to leave the castle it seems like I will never be able to make one.

"I know mom. Trust me; you always say that to me every time you see me."

My mom gave me a small smile and ruffled my hair. "Your father is in the library if you want to talk to him."

I smiled at my mom and walked away. I am tired of being a prince and I'm tired of being trapped in this castle. Suddenly fairy after fairy came rushing by me, whispering. Then came another fairy, then another, all whispering to each other. Just what was going on? I followed them outside where I saw one of the most magnificent thing ever. If you want me to be honest, I had no idea what is was but it looked so strange and new.

I flew above all the fairies so I could see who brought it. I didn't see any fairy flying around it so who brought it? I flew towards that thing. It was weird. It was a black rectangular thing with at button on the bottom. I flew closer to see better and I noticed to circular buttons on the side along with a small and skinny rectangular button on the top. What a strange object. (A/N Can you guess what it is?)

The fairies that were also curious about this strange device stood behind me as I explored that strange device.

"I don't think it will hurt us." I told the other and they all nodded and whispered between each other.

I flew down towards that circular button and pressed it and it lit up. I blinked my eyes as I tried to a gust my eyes to the light. Once the black dots went away I was staring at a face with red eyes. Wow, a human. I never saw one before. He (I'm guessing he was he, you never know, humans can differ from fairy) looked almost like me. We had the same star, tri coloured hair. The only difference was that his blond bangs stuck up and mine were bangs. But wow…he was really handsome.

"YUGI MOTU! JUST WHAT DO THINK YOU'RE DOING!?"

"Don't worry dad, I'm fine and I don't think this object is anything dangerous."

"That's not the point Yugi. Why do you have to be so stubborn? Why can't you just do what you are told and stay in the castle? Why must you disobey your parents?"

"Dad, I'm eighteen. I think I know what I can and can't handle."

"That's not the point! Yugi, you are a crowned prince you can't do whatever you want. Guards! Take Yugi to his room! We will talk later."

Before I even had time to understand what was happened, two guards grabbed me by the arms and flew me back to my room. I struggled against them.

"I am not some idiotic kid I can take care of myself. Let me go."

I did everything I could thing of; I even bit one of them (and let me tell you, they did not taste good). Eventually we got to my room and they threw me in. They threw me. The least they could have done was place me in my room and quickly shut the door to make sure that I wouldn't run away.

I walked to the door, only to find they locked the door. This so isn't fair. I am like the fairy in the world who hasn't left the hallow. I mean why don't I just try and fly out of here? I'll tell you why my windows have been closed using fairy magic, which means they don't open. There just there for decoration. Not the whole castle just my room and the library because those are the only rooms that I can go in without supervision.

Just then the doors to my room burst open and there stood my mother and father, looking angrier then ever.

"Hello Mother. Hello Father. What can I do for you on this lovely day?" I say, sarcasm dripping with every word.

"Yugi, what are you thinking. Not only did you leave the castle ground, you dare go near that human object that we know nothing of. Are you insane? And you wonder why we don't let you out of this castle."

"You have never even given me a chance to prove myself. How do you even know what I'm capable of if you don't even give me a chance?"

"That is not what I'm talking about. You are the crowned prince and therefore the next in line for the throne. We can not afford you do get hurt."

"Dad, I'm eighteen, how am I to rule this kingdom if I know nothing about it or its people."

"Read. Read the scrolls of the kingdom past and the now. You do not need to leave this castle to understand its people or this hallow."

"It's not the same Dad. It's not the same. I want to get to know the people I want them to know the one who will be ruling them when that times comes. You're just making excuses to keep me indoors. To keep me locked out from the world. Just what are you trying to keep from me huh?"

A loud crack echoed through the room. My face turned the side and my cheek was throbbing.

"How, dare you talk to me that way! I am you're father and I am King. You should be treating me with more respect you ungrateful child. Everything we've done has been for you. You should be grateful to us for taking care of you."

And with my father stormed out of my room. I Looked at my mother who looked at me for a split second, then turned and followed my father.

When the door shut I let my tears run down my face. He never listens to me. I cried for hours and no one came into my room. I feel so lonely. All I want is someone to walk through my door and hold me close. Someone to wipe my tears and for them to tell me that they love me. But that will never happen. Never in a million years.

* * *

So...what did you think? Do you like it. Can you guess what the object was that Yugi was looking at? You tell me. Please review, they make me feel happy :)


	3. The Journey Begins

**Hello everyone :) So here is capter 2, But before we go on I have some review questions that need to be answered.**

**Guest: Good guess but no, it is not a camera, do you want another guess? Or do you want me to tell you?**

**Kate: I'm glad you like my story :) You wouldn't believe how many times i re-read and chapter and change stuff around. You would laugh. As for your guess, no it is not the millenium puzzle. That has a different purpose in my story.**

**Naomi: I know right :) I felt like I was making him to depressed but once I get chapter 4 done, things will hopefully get better.**

**As for my Two followers, Thank you so much. You have made my day. Anything i get, i will gladfully take. And please do not be afraid to read my other story, Little Red Riding Hood: Yu-Gi-Oh Style and tell me what you think. The more reviews and favortes, the happier I feel to update. So it's all up to you. **

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh though many people do wish.**

* * *

Chapter 2

I have made up my mind and I am going to break out of here. I want to see the world, not be trapped and be some porcelain doll, just sitting looking pretty and waving when I see my people. I want to experience the world. So I have decided to leave the castle to find my true one and to explore the different parts of the world instead of being trapped in this castle..

I packed the few things that I would need to running away, like some warm clothes, some very personal important items, money, and some food I stole from the kitchen early this morning. I wrapped myself up in my black cloak snuck out of my room.

The only good thing about my father making me read all those scrolls was that they taught me all the emergency exits to get out of the castle. For that I am grateful for him, it makes getting away so much easier for me.

The secret tunnel that was closet to my room was just around the corner, behind one of the creepy statues that my father wanted out of the castle. For some reason, whenever my dad or a pixie tried to move or destroy it, it never worked. My guess, a witch put a curse on it to prevent it from it being destroyed.

I silently floated above the witch's statue. I poked the center of the necklace and suddenly the ground began to shake and grumble, for sure alerting the guards. No matter, I'll be long gone by the time they get here.

Once the statue revealed the tunnel I walked down the stairs. The tunnel was way to narrow for me to fly. This tunnel would lead me out to the garden, just the place I needed to be to pick up one flower that will help me on my journey, a beautiful white Lily. This is flower will help protect me on my journey to who knows where.

I sighed, and as I walked out of the garden, a familiar flower caught my eye, a beautiful white Gardenia. Gardenias are one of my favourite flowers, many people say that this flower represents me the best. Gardenia's mean purity and secret love. I picked that flower as well and placed it in my pocket along with the lily. Maybe it would give me luck to find my secret one.

I left the garden and walked until I came to the castle wall. I bit my lip and turned my eyes back on the castle for one final look. _Goodbye. I hope to see you again. One day." _I gave my home a small smile before I pulled my hood up and flew over the castle wall and out towards my freedom.

(Line break)

A few hours later

Okay, so maybe running away hasn't been the best I idea I had, this forest is really creepy. I must have been flying for hours, and still there is not end to this freaking forest. This forest isn't like the forest that surrounds the castle, this forest is dark and I can't even see 3 feet in front of me. Even the light from my wings wouldn't light the way for me. Then there was the wind and all the rustling. I am pretty sure there is something in the forest watching me, but when I looked behind me, there was nothing there. Must have been my imagination.

I must have been flying for hours until I cam across a little cottage in the forest. "_That's strange. Why would someone be living in these woods?"_ I floated down to the grown and slowly walked up to the little cottage and knocked on the door.

"Hello. Is anybody here?" There was no response. I tried the door knob and that it turned easily under my hand.

"Hello. Is anybody here? Please I just need a place to stay for the evening, is anyone here?"

I walked in and by the way the furniture was placed, I guess I was in the living room. There was a small table placed in the center of the room, a love seat in the right corner, and a single seat on the left. There was door right between the two couches which I'm guessing led to the kitchen.

"Hello? I don't mean any harm. Please, is anybody here?"

"How may I be of service to you young man?" A soft silent voice came from behind me.

I jumped. I didn't even hear her walk in. She was a tanned woman with long brown hair and blue eyes. She wore a long white tunic or dress. I really couldn't tell the difference. But that's not what surprised me the most.

"You're the witch from the castle!"

"What do you mean child? I assure you, I am flesh and blood."

"No, no. I mean the stature in the castle, the one that was hiding the secret passage way. It was you."

"Oh yes. I remember now. The Kings of old carved that stature for me when I used to work for them. Now, child tell me what you need."

"I have been flying for hours and I need a place to stay for the night."

"Oh, I see. The you are more then welcome to stay here, Prince Yugi."

I hair stood on end and my skin prickled. "How do you know my name?"

"O little Yugi, I know all about you. I was there when you were born. That was when I used to work in the castle, but your father crew tired of us withes and believed that we are evil so he banished us. But your mother on the other hand wanted me to continue watching out for you and to protect you when they couldn't so I kept my eyes on you to make sure you were safe."

I blinked. Wow…wasn't expecting that. I licked my lips and avoided eye contact. Okay…what to say now.

The witch chuckled. "I see you're speechless. Well, that's not surprising. Many people who meet me get that look on there face."

I gave her a small smile. "So, you're the witch that hunts these woods?"

"Yes…and no I guess you can say. I am the witch that lives in these woods but I am not the one that cursed them."

"I don't understand. Are you saying that there are two witches that live in these woods?"

"Yes there is another. Oh dear me, where are my manners. Come little prince sit down. Would you like any thing to drink?"

I sat down in the love seat and nodded. "Yes, may I have pomegranate tea please?"

The lady snapped her fingers and floating try came in with a teapot and baskets.

"Thank you Ms… um"

"Oh dear, I am afraid that it has been years since someone last visited me that my manner have gone down the drain. My name is Ishizu Ishtar, it is a pleasure to meet you, your highness."

"Please stop with the formalities. That type of stuff makes me itch. Just call me by my actual name, Yugi"

"Yugi then, it is a pleasure to meet you again after all these years."

"Yes it is a pleasure to meet you as well. Ms, Ishizu. Umm, the reason why I stumbled into your home was-"

"Was that you needed a place to stay and that you are on a journey to explore the world."

"Ummm. Yes. How do you know all that?"

"Let me tell you a secret little prince, but you can't tell anyone. Do you promise?"

I nodded my head. I was curious; I mean how would anybody be able to know what I was up to? I never even mentioned my unhappiness to my mother.

She leaned forward so that my head was level with her neck, but all I saw was a necklace around her neck. I tilted my head in confusion, what did a necklace have to do anything?

"This necklace is a very powerful necklace. It gives me my magical powers and it allows me to see into the future. For example, I can see you leaving my home tomorrow, well rested and continuing your journey."

I waited but it seemed like she wasn't going to continue.

"And?"

She chuckled. "Now, if I were to tell you everything that would happen you wouldn't learn anything. However, I think I can tell you that you will find what you looking for on your journey."

I leaned back and smiled. "But I'm not really searching for anything."

"Yes well, not everything goes as we plan little Yugi."

I tilted my head. She was speaking in riddles and as much as I love games, I'm too tired to figure them out. My eyes felt really heavy and it was coming harder and harder to keep them open.

"I'm sorry I didn't drink my tea." I tried to push myself up to drink it but my body didn't seem to respond to me.

"It's alright little prince. You get some rest; we'll continue talking in the morning."

He words sounded muffled in my ears but I didn't care. Then my world faded into black.

(Line Break)

When I woke up that next morning I knew I wasn't at home. There was no sun light and no birds singing. It took a little time for me to figure out what happened the previous day. I ran away from home to explore the world and to see if I could find someone who cares for me.

"Oh, you're awake. I was beginning to wonder when you were going to get up."

I looked over my shoulder to see Ms. Ishizu. She was leaning against the door frame with a smile on her face.

"Come into the kitchen, breakfast is getting cold."

I smiled and got off the love seat and slowly walked into the kitchen while I stretched. Sleeping on a couch wasn't exactly comfortable, but anything was better then sleeping on the floor outside.

When I walked into the kitchen, all sorts of lovely scents filled my nose and my mouth watered. There were berry cakes, sugar cookies, blueberries, strawberries, raspberries, apples, mangos, and to drink; morning dew. All my favourite foods (and for the record, yes I love sweet things so sue me.)

"How did you know-"

"You seem to forget, my necklace gives me the power to see the future little Prince."

"Yugi." I corrected her.

"Yugi, my apologize."

"It's alright. So, I was wondering, are there any other items out there that give fairies magical powers?" I asked as I filled my plate with food. I haven't eaten anything since I left the place. The food in my bag would still be good for the next few days but nothing is better then fresh fruit. When I turned and looked ay Ms. Ishizu's face, it was serious.

"Yes, Yugi. There are seven items in total that can fairies and humans alike there magical powers. But that power must not fall into the hands of evil. If one of the items where to fall in the wrong hands it will be catastrophic for both fairy and human worlds alike."

"I see." I swallowed the food down my throat.

"But I can see you heart Yugi and your heart is pure. If I were to give you one of the seven items, would you protect it and take care of it?"

"Sure, I guess. Though I wouldn't know what to do with that power."

Ishizu just smiled as she disappeared through a door only to reappear only after a second. In her hand was a little gold box.

"This is called the Millennium puzzle. I know that you like puzzles so I know that this would be the best for you."

I smiled and gently took the box out of her hands. "Thank you. I love puzzles." I gently raped the box with my extra clothes and placed it in my bag. It would be safe in there while I continued my journey to the world of the humans.

"So what does this puzzle do?" I asked as I popped a strawberry in my mouth.

"Well, this puzzle only works for the one true owner and his partner. So to be honest, it might not be any use to you."

I chocked on my morning due. "Then what is the point of giving it to me if its not going to help me?!"

All Ishizu did was smile at me. "Are you finished your breakfast?" she asked.

"Yes. Thank you. It was delicious. I loved it."

"Good. Now I will give you one last gift. Fairies in the human world are rare and if you were to be caught, you will most likely die. So, I will shrink you down till you are the size of my thumb. You will be smaller and faster so that will make catching you a lot harder."

"Thank you so much."

I quickly finished my breakfast and one spell later I left the house. But before I left Ishizu warned me of the dangers that I would be facing in the swamp, but luckily, I didn't meet anyone. Well, besides some Venus Fly Traps, but I'm quick flyer to I easily avoided them.

By mid afternoon I was in the Human Village.

* * *

**Okay, so how was chapter 2? Did you like it? Please note that if you have any ideas fo upcoming chapters, you are more the welcome to PM or review me. It would make my day. Also, if you are a grammer freak as my friends are, do tell me so I can try and fix my mistakes. So, you know what to do. Please reveiw. The more I get the happier I'll be and the faster I'll update. See ya soon. AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! and favorite. **


	4. Day 1 In the City

OMG WHAT HAPPENED TO ME! Let me begin to tell you that I am so sorry that I have not updated in over a month. That was not my goal for this story. I was planning to update during winter vaction but soem stuff happened so I never got a chance. When winter vaction was over and school was back on the teacher decied why not swamp the kids with projects due right after the other. What the hell man? That is so not fair. I also kind oh hit a writes block as you can tell. I am not really satisfied with this chapter at all and I must have changed it at lease a dozen times. Now for the reviews:

**amber**

Don't know, you just have to read to find out.

**naomi**

Thank you very much . If you have any ideas on what you think would make the story better please don't be afraid to tell me. I would love to know.

**Guest**

You guessed right. I am going to expalin what happenes in chapter 4 :)

So here is chapter 3. Please enjoy and remeber: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH

* * *

Chapter 3: Day one in the City

The human village is so different compared to my village back home. There village is huge (even though Ishizu shrunk me down to size, I can still tell that the human village is ten times bigger then my village)

Humans also had the strangest devices that I have ever seen. They moved really fast in these big metal looking things. The buildings we huge so large they could touch the sky. The different smells wafted in my nose and they smelt amazing.

What a beautiful place this human village is. So many strange things. One person seemed to be talking to himself until he turned his head and I saw him talking into a strange device.

I flew as close as I dared to and was surprised to see it was the object that the solder fairy brought back. I must try it when I get back home.

As I flew around the city I began to realize that this village has no plants. Well they did but they weren't exactly healthy. That's when I knew. The human village was filled with dark air and the plants were slowly breathing in all the bad air it was poisoning them. I flew to a small rose bush and tried to regenerate it but, it was too late, all the bad air was being absorbed into the flower.

I gently floated down till the hit the ground. This was horrible. All these plants are dying and there wasn't anything I could do. I felt tears run down my face and collapsed on the rose itself. This place was horrible all these poor plants, they have no life and the dark air was slowly poisoning the plants.

After about an hour of crying I calmed down. Crying wouldn't solve anything and was nervous for the plants. I guess I should explain why I am so obsessed with plants. Each fairy kingdom around the world deals with different powers. Like, our kingdom deals with regenerating plants but the kingdom North of ours deals frost and changing the weather into winter. Of course the other seasons deals with changing the seasons into Fall and Spring. Its is the Fairies job to continue to change the seasons and to regenerate the earth, but if the fairies can not help the plants or help regenerate them, the earth would slowly descend into darkness.

I let out a small sniffle and gently jumped up on the rose petals and curled myself in a ball in the center of the rose. Hopefully tomorrow would be a better day.

I awoke to the sounds of two humans talking outside. I quietly pushed myself out of the now closed rose and saw a couple talking. From there facial expressions, could tell right away that they were not having a nice talk. One was a man that looked somewhat like me, with star shaped hair and red crimson eyes. He had blonde bangs like me but the also striped up to the tips of his hair. He also looked somewhat familiar. The other was a woman with bright blue eyes and short brown hair that went down to her ankles. I gently flew to a tree above them and listened to there conversation.

"Why would you do that? I thought that you wanted to get married?" The man said.

"I do, but I mean come on Yami, we have been dating for more then a year and the only intense thing we ever did was make out on the couch. We never move forward and I'm getting tired of it. This was just a one time thing. You mean much more to me then Duke."

"That's not the point. Let's say we do get married but I go away on a business trip for three months and I left you behind. What are you going to do when you really want to get laid? Go to another man just for sex? I would rather not."

"So what are you trying to say Yami?"

"I'm not going to put up with this anymore. We need a break from one another just for a while. Then when were ready, we'll go and give it another try."

The girl clenched her hands together and breathed heavily through her nose. Then she turned on her heels and left. The boy, Yami is what she called him, just stood there for a bit scratching the back of head.

I just stared at him up in the tree. Why did he decide to push that girl away? And what is sex? I've never heard of it before. I made a mental note to figure out what is was later.

That's when my head felt kind of weird. There was strange buzzing in my head which turned into a sharp throbbing pain. My eyesight got blurry to a point where I couldn't even see what was in front of me. I couldn't hold my own weight and I felt myself falling off the tree branch where I sitting on and everything faded into black.

I was floating in darkness. The pain in my head was slowly disappearing and I felt myself float back to consciences. I blinked my eyes and turned my head right. Where was I?

The last thing I remembered was that I was at the park eavesdropping on those people conversations... then nothing.

I looked around my surroundings; I defiantly was not at the park anymore. Instead I was in a room. Everything in the human world is huge compared to back home. I'm guessing i am in a bedroom, and I was lying down on a pillow.

I blinked my eyes and pushed my self up by my elbows. I herd footsteps slowly coming toward the room where I was staying in. I stood up but a wave dizziness hit me and I ended up falling back on the pillow.

The door opened and revealed the man I saw arguing with that woman from the park. His eyes met mine and I froze. All those stories of how humans would torture fairies came rushing into my mind. What was this human going to do me?

He slowly walked toward me and stuck his hand out to me. I didn't notice when he walked in but he had a sliced peach in his hand. Still being very cautious, he slowly brought the peach to my face and watched me very closely.

I crawled up to his hand and took a gentile sniff of the peach. It didn't smell bad and it didn't smell like it came out of a can. I licked my lips slowly crawled so that my face was practically against the peach and took a small bite. Sweetness exploded in my mouth. This had to be one of the best tasting peaches that I ever had. I ate as much as I could, until my stomach felt bloated.

I looked up at the human and flinched back when I realized how close he was to me. I wasn't paying attention to the human. To be honest, I completely forgotten about the human while I was eating the peach. I swallowed and gave my wings a gentle flap. They weren't tied to anything and the dizziness that I had before went away now that my stomach was full.

Before the human even realized what was going on I jumped in the air and flew to the top right corner of the room. The human blinked a little stunned for a second before we realized what I just did. He walked around the room slowly, as if knowing that if he made any fast movements I would take off.

"Hey, little one, I promise I won't hurt you. Ummmm… Trust me if I wanted to hurt you, I would have done it while you were unconscious. Please come out I just want to talk."

I looked out of my hiding spot. He does make a valid point; if he was going to hurt me wouldn't he have done it already. Very slowly I descended until I was back on the pillow and looked at him once again, and he just stared at me.

"Aren't you going to say something or are you going to stare at me the whole time?" I asked.

The boy (Yami that's what that girl called him so I see no reason why I shouldn't be able to call him that) Yami looked startled for a second then said "I'm sorry but I don't understand you. Your voice sounds a lot like little bells ringing."

I tilted my head. I didn't know that. I sat at the edge of my pillow and rested my head in my hands. I had to figure out a way for this human to understand what I was saying. I thought back to the books and scrolls that I used to read back home.

I blinked my eyes. I got it, there is only one way for a human to understand a human language. I flew right in front of Yami's face and he stared back at me. I gave him a quick smile and gently gave him a quick peck on the mouth. I felt my magic flow into him and back into me.

I must have given Yami quite the shock because when he understood what I just did he quickly jerked away. He was in such a rush that he tripped over his own two feet and fell. I laughed. That had to be one of the most funniest and cutest things that I have ever saw.

I gave him another small smile and said, "Do you understand me now Yami?"

Yami looked back up at me and gave me a small nod.

"You humans are really strange. Do you just stare at something for long periods of time because its fun or because you just want to stare at me?"

Yami's cheeks turned a light pink and I smiled at him. "How do you know my name, little one?"

"I listened into your conversation while you were at the park. If you wanted it to private you should of done it in the comfort of your own home."

"Fair enough. But you know it's not fair that you know my name but I do not know yours."

"Yugi, my name is Yugi."

"Yugi, well it is a pleasure to meet you little one. But tell me, what is a little fairy like you doing all by yourself at the park?"

"Well, Yami that is a pretty long story that can be told another day."

Yami blinked as if shocked that I would say something like that.

"But you know Yami, I am very surprised by how cool you're acting. I mean I'm a fair. The stories that are told back home are that humans are vicious creatures that like to rip our wings out so that we can grant wishes to all of human kind."

"Well… I'm not going to lie Yugi, but there most certainly people out there that would that to a fairy. But I'm not don't worry."

I looked at Yami very closely. It didn't seem like he was lying. However, a fairy should always be careful when a human is around. I gave him a slow nod.

"Anyway Yami, seeing at this seems to be you castle, can you please tell me how I got here?"

The reason I say castle is because when I was hiding on the top corner of the room, I was able to look out the window and catch a glimpse of the village I was standing at. We are pretty high up if I can touch the clouds.

"Castle? No this is called an apartment and as to how I found you, well I was standing under the tree you said you were hiding in and you just fell. Like out of no where. One minute I am just standing there minding my own business when you come falling out of the tree and landed on my shoulder. Gave me quite a shock too."

That was another thing I could not understand. Why did I pass out? It didn't make any sense. Fairies don't just pass out over nothing, it would only leave two options; either the fairy was dying or a great and powerful darkness was taking over the world.

But I am not dying and no one from the castle was stationed around that city. So what is going on?

"Yugi? Hey Yugi are you alright?"

I blinked my eyes. I looked at Yami who was looking down at me, with concern in his eyes. I gave him a timid nod. Right now I should not be worrying about these things. I am on my own adventure to see how these human live.

"So Yami, do you mind telling me about this village?

* * *

Like I said, not one of my best chapters. You know what to do right? Leave a nice long review and favorite or follow whatever you feel like doing. Please if you have any idea on what you think can make this story even more awesome, please don't be afraid to tell me. I want to know.

And remember REVIEW


	5. Friends

Hello Everyone :)

21 days from my last update…I guess that kind of is a long time from my last update wasn't it. However, I know that you don't want to hear apologizes from my but that's not going to stop me from saying IM SORRY. Right now I am so focused on trying to keep my grades up so that I can get accepted to a good university so I do apologize if my updates are a bit slow. I will try to update more quickly. The only problem is, is that I have so much I want to write in one chapter that I don't know what to keep in or what to keep out.

So here is chapter 4. I have now planed out everything that is going to happened in the next chapter and that is when the plot is going to start taking effect. I am so happy I got three reviews and love that you guys are really enjoying my story. It makes me feel more confident in my writing. So thank you to all the lovely reviewers. You guys are my idols. And whoever followed and "Favourite" my story thanks so much however, don't be afraid to review. Your reviews are what make update.

* * *

Chapter 4

After I regained my strength, I flew behind Yami as he led to me to the kitchen. The humans have wonderful contraptions to help them with there everyday needs. It's amazing. For example, Yami has the magic box that keeps his food cold and he had another contraption to warm up cold foods. That is amazing; we don't have stuff like that back home. We usually just ask a frost fairy to freeze some of our foods then we ask the fire fairies to help defrost them when we are ready to cook it.

Anyway, I watched is awe as Yami prepared his breakfast. I got tired of flying around just watch him cook so I decided to sit on his shoulder and watch him cook.

"What are you making Yami?" I asked him.

He looked down at on, "Pancakes." He replied.

"Pan…cakes." I said. What a strange word.

After a few minutes of watching Yami cook he grabbed to plates and quickly set the table. He placed down both dishes, and gave me a quarter of one pan cake. I sat down and began to nibble on it while I stared at Yami.

"Is there something on my face?" He asked me.

"No." I said. I glanced away quickly as I began to eat the pancake. They were kind of dry, I don't understand how Yami could eat something this. I guess I made a face about the pancake because Yami put a drizzle of this brown sauce on it and when I took a bit it was much sweeter. Just the way I like it. I smiled up at him and continued to eat.

I was startled when I herd a whistling of a pot of another sort of heating contraption. Yami quickly got up and poured himself a glass of hot water. That's when the doorbell rang. Yami must have been thinking about something really hard because he accidentally spilled some of the hot water on his hand.

The doorbell rang again and Yami left the kitchen (cursing might I add) and went to answer the door. A few minutes later he came with package in one hand and waving his burnt hand with the other. I smiled at Yami and gently flew right in front of him.

"Give me your hand." I told him.

Yami slowly reached out and gave me his burnt hand. I smelt it, just to make sure there wasn't anything else dirty on his hand before I have his finger a small lick. Almost like a cat licking his master's fingers. I could feel Yami suddenly begin to tense up and before he could pull his hand away I quickly said a spell and the burnt was gone.

Yami pulled his hand back and looked at his finger in amazement. "How did you do that?" he asked me.

I smiled at him, "I can do a lot of things that a normal fairy can't do. That's why I'm so special."

"Oh, like what?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

Yami just raised an eyebrow at me. "Umm… listen. Not that I'm trying to be mean or anything but is there a way you can, I don't know make yourself bigger?"

I tilted my head look up at him. "I can but why?"

"It's just, my friends are _very_ unexpected people and they have no manners so they have a tendency to just burst in here with knocking. It would be a lot easier on me if you could just make your self grown to maybe my height. It would be easier to explain then having a person living with me who is the size of my thumb."

"So true. I guess I could make myself human size… But ughh it just takes up so much of energy."

I sat cross legged of the kitchen table and placed my hands together as if I was praying. I mumbled some words and a golden light surrounded me. I could feel myself growing bigger. There was just one thing that I forgot. When I grow, my clothes don't and I heard them rip of my body. I was vaguely aware of Yami gasping a running out of the kitchen.

When I felt my magic dim down I slumped forward but Yami caught me before I fell. He wrapped me up in the towel (that he must of gotten when he left) and carried me back to the room I was staying in a gently placed me on the bed.

"Sleep for now. We can talk more when you wake up."

I allowed myself to slip into the world of darkness.

I woke up to the sound of a door slamming open. I am embarrassed to say that it shocked me so much I jumped out of bed. I could easily hear Yami running down the stairs shouting; "What the heck are you doing to my house!? Didn't anybody ever teach you to knock before you came in dame it!"

Clearly whoever he was talking to was as mad as he was and spoke in a regular voice volume so I couldn't hear anything. I looked on the bed and noticed a pair of clothes. Yami must of put them there when saw my clothes ripped. They were strange; they were black and didn't stretch. They didn't seem comfortable but I had nothing else to wear.

I quickly slipped the clothes on followed the voices down stairs. There I saw a group of people. It almost looked like they were double of each other except for two other people. Two had white hair and brown eyes but one of them had shaper eyes making him seem dangerous. Another pair had blonde hair and purple eyes. There was a guy leaning against the wall. From his profile I could tell that he blonde hard and brown eyes which were glaring at a boy with brown hair and piercing blue eyes.

There backs were faced to me as Yami was yelling at them for just barging in without knocking. I tried to silently go back up the stairs but the blonde hair blue eyed boy caught sight of me.

"Hey Yami, who's dat?"

Yami turned and looked at me and gave me a small smile. "He's an old friend of mine that's visiting for a while. Come Yugi, I'll introduce you to my friends."

Very slowly, while keeping an eye on his friends I walked until I was beside Yami.

"The crazy looking one with white hair is Bakura and his boyfriend is his look a like is Ryou. The blonde boy that can't keep his hands off his look alike is Mailk and his boyfriend is Marik. The blonde boy that saw when you walked in is Joey and the brown haired blue eyes frost king over there is Seto but we like to call him by his last name Kiba."

"Nice to meet you." I said, and I gave a small bow.

"So, anyway Yami, did you get you find your iPhone yet?" Bakura asked.

"No. I had to order another one from UPS. I think I lost it when I went hiking in those woods."

"No way Yami! You actually did it? You camped in the spooky forest?"

I froze. The haunted woods were really close to where the Fairy Kingdom was. I suddenly remembered the strange object that one of the guards brought back. Could that thing belonged to Yami? My questioned was answered when Joey took out his strange device and started playing with it.

"What is that? I asked as I walked closer to him.

"You've never seen an iPhone before?"

"No, where I'm from we don't have electronics like this."

"What do mean? Des are the most popular ting around. How can you not have one?"

What exactly do I say? _Hey I am a magical fairy that helps regenerate the earth and I also have these strange magical powers. I come from the fairy kingdom and I am also a prince. We don't have any electronics like you do. Everything we do is done my hand._ Yeah that would be a great way to start a conversation.

"Let's just say that my parents don't approve of technology that much." I said with a small smile.

Just then I felt something jump on me. I was so startled that I stumbled a bit but before I could fall, Yami gripped my arm pulling me to my feet. I blinked my eyes and shook my head to try and clear it. What the hell just happened?

"YOU ARE JUST SO CUTE!"

I blinked and looked up at Joey's deep brown eyes. "You have no idea how cute and beautiful you look. I bet all the girls just come running to you don't they?"

I stared at Joey for a few seconds before I went and his behind Yami.

"Yugi, what's wrong?"

I gripped Yami's back and said in a small voice, "No one has ever told me I look cute and beautiful before. He's making it sound like I'm a girl."

I heard Yami give a small gasp and I looked up just in time for Yami to give Joey and small punch to the head. Then Joey grabbed Yami into a headlock and Yami struggled to try to get out of it. Meanwhile, Bakura, Ryo, Marik, and Mailk all laughed, while Kiba was the only one who separated the two of them.

"Cut it out you freaks. You're giving me a headache."

Wow…it would be best to not get onto his bad side.

"Yami, Joey you should probably apologize to Yugi. You gave him quite a sacre." Ryo said in his soft voice. But before Yami or Joey can even say anything I said, "No, no its fine. To be honest my parents are really over protective over me so I've never had a friend. It's so nice to see you having fun. It's a new experience for me." I tilted my head and gave them a bright smile.

Joey slumped onto Yami a whispered something in his ear. Whatever it was he said, it caused Yami to turn bright red and shout, "THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE CONVERSATION WERE HAVING!" and he gave Joey a dark look and pushed all his friends out of the house. "What ever it is you want to do, it can wait. As you can already see I have company." Yami hissed at his friends.

"Fine Pharaoh. We can tell when we aren't wanted." Bakura said and he wrapped his arm around Ryo's waist and left the house, everyone else following. When they were out of the house Yami locked the door and he leaned against it. "They make me so tired. Why am I even friends with them in the first place?"

I let out a little giggle and Yami looked up at me. "I meant what I said Yami. My parents were way to over protective. I guess you can call this a journey to prove to them that I can handle myself."

Yami came and stood beside me and looked me in the eyes.

"You want to know the worst part of being back at home was? Because of my power I was not being allowed out of the castle, I've never had a friend. That's why I'm so grateful that I met you Yami and all your friends because I now know what its like to have friends."

Yami cheeks turned pink before he looked away. "Hey, do you fell like checking out the city?" He asked me.

I gave him a small smile, "I would love to."

* * *

That's it. That's chapter 4. In a way I feel like crying because it seems like my stories are getting shorter and shorter. If its one thing I hate, it is chapters that are only three pages long. That's to short for me. So I try to make them long for your enjoyment. So you know what do review and favourite. I am going to try and pry to get at least five reviews (or is that to many). I don't want to seem selfish but I am your reviews that make me want to update. Also, don't be afraid to PM and tell me to update. I need a little pressure. Remember, you guys all rock and review review review review!


	6. Day Two in the City

Okay, so I know it's been about a month but i have somwhat of reason. I had to write two essays and finnish like 3 prjects for my classes this month so I have been jammed packed with homeowork. Also... I only got one review :'( maybe i was too greedy but still. I was so sad. But I would still like to say thanks to **winged sapphire wolf **for your review it did make me happy. So this chapter is for you. Hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 5: Day Two in the City

There is only one word to describe the human world; AMAZING! They have all these cool objects. Like the metal cart that you can ride in, or this weird machine that make sweet fluffy clouds. To put it simply, I am in shock of what the human world has to offer, compared to my world.

"So Yugi, what's the fairy world like?"

I glanced over and looked at Yami. He looked really good in that tight fitting top and leather pants. He continued to look at me until I realized that he was still waiting for and answer

"Huh?" was my smart response. Jeez what is wrong with me?

"What's the Fairy world like?"

"It's completely different then the human world. Where I come from, everything is done by hand for the best quality. Each fairy has a specific talent, like we have cooking fairies, the gardening fairies and so many more. We all live within one tree and together we all help the world regenerate in a way."

Yami smiled, "Your world is so different from our own."

"Yes it is. As much as I like your world, I also don't feel as comfortable being here."

Yami spun his head so fast that I thought for sure that he was going to get whip lash. "What do you mean? Do you want to leave already?"

I gave him a small laugh, "No, I do not wish to leave just yet. It's just because of the pollution. You have such a dark cloud hanging over this city, that it is impossible for me to regenerate anything in this city."

"So, it being here makes you feel powerless?"

"Yes. It makes me feel powerless."

There was a moment of silence as we continued to walk down the sidewalk together. I felt a small tug on my hand and I looked up at Yami, who suddenly had smile on his face.

"I know an awesome place that we can go to."

He wove our fingers together and Yami pulled me as we ran down the street.

"My cousin is really rich a famous and owns a huge gaming company. He just recently opened an amusement park, and because I am his cousin I get free admission."

I smiled as Yami kept turning from one street to another until we came to place where a huge crowed was gathered. Yami (still holding my hand) pushed and shoved his way through the crowed until we came to huge opening which read ENTRANCE in big shining letters.

Yami held up some sort of card and the guard allowed him entrance into the park. Let me tell you, the second we passed through that sign I felt my jaw drop. There were huge rides as Yami called them and the scent of sweetness entered my nose.

I quickly let go of Yami's hand and followed my nose to where this sweetness scent was coming from. I was vaguely aware of Yami calling me to come back, but his voice was just a dull humming in my mind. Until I got to a small stand which ha this pink fluffy cloud stuff coming out of it. It smelt so sweet that it almost reminded me of home. ALMOST.

Yami, who was trying to catch up to me came to a sudden stop when he saw he me in front of this machine. He looked at me then back at the machine the looked at me again but with a soft smile.

"It's called cotton candy. Would you like to try some?" Yami asked.

I couldn't tear my eyes away from this machine that made this cotton candy. When I was able to look away from it Yami shoved a handful of cotton candy into my mouth. Too say I felt star struck would have been an under statement. Sweetness exploded in my mouth. How could this be possible? No fruit or drink ever tasted this sweet.

"Why do fairies only like sweet things?" Yami asked me suddenly.

"I don't really know why. I just know that natural sugar gives us our energy."

"But Yugi…" Yami suddenly looked very scared.

"What?"

"That cotton candy, we don't even know where that sugar came from!"

I gave Yami a quick smile, "Don't worry it is. I can smell the sweetness in the sugar. So, what's the first thing we're going to do?"

We spent the entire day ridding ride after ride. From roller coaster's to the simple marry go round it was so much fun. We also stopped and got some snacks. I tried ice cream and that was such a tasty treat. I guess somewhere along the ay we began to hold hands again. It all felt so natural, just holding hands with Yami, walking beside Yami, laughing with him. My heart was pounding. How can Yami make feel like this? What is this feeling?

I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I was leading Yami so it wasn't his fault when I accidentally bumped into someone, leaving a small smudge of ice cream in his coat.

This man was huge, at least seven feet tall. He had small beady eyes and weird black looking hair. He seemed really well built but from the weird facial expression, he didn't look very smart.

"Good evening Yami. Fancy seeing you here isn't it?"

Yami stood beside me. His body suddenly tense, the carefree Yami was gone for a moment and in its place was a serious young man.

"Good evening to you as well Ushio. What can I do for you on this fine evening?"

"Oh nothing, I was a little bored today seeing as I was all by myself, I decided to come to this new park."

"Oh that's too bad that you had to spend the entire day by yourself, but seeing as it is now getting late, we really do have to get going."

Yami tried pulling me along side him but Ushio grabbed me and pulled me into his chest, squeezing my wings.

"Oh no Yami, this little boy owes me a new jacket seeing as he soiled this jacket."

"Just put it into the wash Ushio. Its not like ice cream doesn't wash off."

Ushio squeezed me a little bit harder causing me to wince. My wings were getting damaged being held this tightly.

"Ushio, let him go. I will buy you a new jacket if you want one that badly, but there is no reason for you to get angry." Yami said in a slow steady voice.

Ushio suddenly pushed me aside and rushed toward Yami with his fist held high. I gasped and tried to warn Yami but it seemed Yami knew what was going on. He easily ducked Ushio's punch. Yami never seemed to want to fight back. He kept his hands in his pockets. That was until Ushio got fed up punching a pulled a knife out of his pocket and stated swiping at Yami.

I kept my hands over my mouth to keep myself from screaming. I felt my heart stop when Yami tripped and Ushio had him cornered. Ushio brought his hands up and was going to plunge his knife into Yami's heart. I just reacted, the danger held no meaning for me. I ran in front of Yami allowing the knife to hit me instead.

But it had the opposite effect; the knife just bounced right off me. Ushio seemed very surprised allowing him to drop the knife. I don't even know why I acted on impulse. I was afraid that when he got over his shock he was going to pick up his knife and try again, so I hit him the forbidden area.

His face screwed up with pain and he fell to his knees allowing me to grab Yami and run to an empty ally. We both were gasping for air as we came to a stop. Yami grabbed my shoulders and began shaking me. Hard.

"Just what where you thinking? You could have been killed or seriously hurt. Don't ever do that again."

"I-I-I'm s-s-s-o-r-r-y." I was barley able to get the words out because Yami hadn't stop shaking me yet. When he did I looked up at his eyes and gave him a smile.

"I wasn't afraid Yami. At the one moment I was most concerned with your safety. If it were to happen again, I would probably do the same thing."

"Don't. I'm not worth it. Anyway, how did that knife just bounce off you? Did you use some type of spell?"

I straightened up and opened the folds of my jacket to show Yami the white Lily in my pocket.

"All the flowers within the kingdom are magical. Flowers have their own language and what they represent in their language is the power that is granted to them." I explained. "The Lily flower means protection so this flower will protect me from harm."

Yami stared at me for a few moments. "Wow" was his so clever response.

The Lily was still in my hand but I knew that I no longer needed it. I knew the basic defence for magic that would be enough to protect me from magic attacks and ordinary human attacks. But Yami was only human. He needed some sort pf protection.

I gave grabbed Yami's hand and placed the Lily in his hand.

"Yugi I don't think you should give this to be."

"Don't worry Yami. I know how to defend myself; it's you I'm worried about." I gave his hand a gentle squeeze and brought it to my face. "You're my only friend Yami. I don't want to lose you." I looked up at his face and noticed that his face was turning bright red.

"Hey Yami, you feeling okay? Your face is turning red."

"Yeah Yugi I'm fine." He looked away from but still held my hand as he led me back to his house.

* * *

Good chapter, bad chapter. Please Review, Follow or Favorite. ;)


End file.
